


'til we're stripped down to our skeletons again

by endofadream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Brief mentions of felching, Lots of fluff bc I'm gross, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee lives for candid moments like these when he can catch Richard unaware, or even vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til we're stripped down to our skeletons again

Richard is sin stretched out like this, warm sunlight glowing gold on miles of pale skin flushed pink. When he tosses his head back and gasps, a deep, throaty sound, it elongates shadows under his chin that spill like ink across a bobbing throat, sweat shining like dew, and he digs his head further back into the pillow with another gasp, smaller this time but more urgent. A whimper and he’s straining up, arching against the firm hold on his hips, and the tail end of it cuts off into a sob, sheets crinkling in a tightly-furled fist.

Lee looks up, lowering his head a little more, taking Richard a little deeper and breathing through the nudge at the back of his throat until the head breaches and he’s swallowing around it, digging blunt fingers into the thin skin of Richard’s hips as he shouts and undulates. Lee takes more, pushing the circle of his fist down, down, until he takes his hand away completely and his nose brushes coarse hair, heavy balls warm and soft against his chin. He squeezes his eyes shut tight at the faint prickling of tears, concentrates on the throb of Richard in his throat and his harsh, fast breaths above him, and moans. It earns him a yell, a powerful buck of hips, and he’d let Richard fuck his throat, god he would, would let him fuck it until Lee lost his voice, but right now they can’t afford that, not on this minuscule amount of stolen time in between everything, all the filming and interviews and _life_.

Pulling back off Lee rests his forehead on Richard’s thigh and gasps, slowly working him with a tight fist as he catches his breath and feels strangely empty. He lifts his head up, props his chin on powerful muscle, and watches. Richard doesn't know that he is, still has his head tilted back and his chest heaving as he catches his own breath, and Lee lives for candid moments like these when he can catch Richard unaware, or even vulnerable: Lee has a whole file of them stored away in his head, Sunday mornings with newspapers and the soft light of daybreak and mugs of tea with steam curving toward infinite nothingness; nights, when Richard falls asleep first and Lee still has his bedside light on and looks, imprints into forever the way shadow sharpens the shape of Richard’s nose and cheekbones, the way hair falls messy when it’s long, how Richard is always reaching towards Lee even when asleep, hand soft and vulnerable on the mattress between them until Lee takes it and squeezes. Then, and only then, can he shut off his own light.

Right now Lee is imprinting into forever the way Richard looks during sex, as he has countless times before. This has always been his favorite light to do it in, when nothing is hidden and everything is touched by the unforgiving light of day, but it isn’t like Richard _has_ anything unforgiving about him. Lee loves the way it looks on his cock, how daylight captures every vein and every ridge, how it catches on the shine of pre-come, of Lee’s saliva.

Richard is gasping Lee’s name now, bracing his weight on his elbows as he staggers up. Lee smiles as he looks up, meets lust-blown blue eyes wide in their darkness, and opens his fist to lick a wet stripe from base to tip, tonguing over the slit and feeling more pre-come spurt against it, and Richard grunts out “oh _fuck_ ,” falling back and tangling a hand in Lee’s hair.

Lee hums, sucks the head into his mouth and stretches his own hands up the long length of Richard’s torso, tracing muscle and hair and soft, soft skin. Richard’s nipples are pebbled under Lee’s palm, and he doesn't resist rubbing over their stiffness, dragging his nails over Richard’s pectorals until Richard is whining and tugging at Lee’s hair and gasping, “Fuck, Lee, oh my god. You’re so fucking amazing at this.”

Pulling off to tongue at Richard’s balls, taking his time with each of them until Richard is shuddering and hitching his legs up, draping them over Lee’s shoulders, Lee wets a finger, too turned on to even try and find lube, and presses it at the tight furl of Richard’s hole as he lifts up and takes him back into his mouth.

"No, stop." A sharp tug at his hair furthers the frantic note in Richard's voice and has Lee stopping and pulling back with a gossamer line of saliva and pre-come stretched like spiderweb from the head of Richard's swollen cock to the curve of Lee's mouth, and for a moment Richard's eyes are drawn to it; then Richard is looking down at Lee with more than just arousal flushing his cheeks, brows furrowed and mouth set thin. His eyes dart around for a few moments, reluctant to stay on Lee’s before they finally do, and his voice is hoarse but quiet as he says, “I’m, uh...I'm not clean.”

Given that everything was last-minute and given how busy Richard has been on set Lee isn't surprised, and it’s no big deal; it happens, has happened to him before numerous times, and, really, Lee is happy with anything right now as long as it involves the two of them in this room with no clothes on.

Richard, however, is a different story with his penchant for micromanaging and everything being perfect, so Lee sits up and cups Richard’s face in his hands, giving him only a second before he’s pressing their lips together and Richard is moaning, surging up and cupping the back of Lee’s head.

“It’s okay,” Lee says, pressing their foreheads together. When he shifts just so their cocks brush and they both moan. “It happens, baby. I didn't surprise you with this visit just to be able to fuck you.”

“Still,” Richard replies, brushing his thumb over the shape of Lee’s cheekbone, and Lee nuzzles into it. “A surprise visit is always worth a good shag, you know.”

Lee laughs, bending to kiss the tip of Richard’s nose. “Well, I’m clean,” he says, dropping his voice to the smokiest purr that he can manage, and he’s delighted that he can see the way that Richard’s eyes light up, can see the slow unfurling of the smile at the corners of his mouth. “You wanna fuck me, stud?”

“With such eloquent phrasing, how could I not?” Richard says and laughs, pulling Lee down for a kiss more tongue and teeth than anything else, and Lee groans when one of Richard’s hands travels down, brushing over the swell of his ass before fingers are slipping between and rubbing at sensitive skin, skipping over where Lee needs it most until he’s sobbing into Richard’s mouth and bucking forward.

“Please,” he gasps, pressing wet kisses to Richard’s jawline, the soft skin just underneath. He’s throbbing, aching, dripping onto Richard’s torso, and when Richard finally presses the pads of his fingers over Lee’s hole Lee shudders and groans, arching shamelessly back and begging for more.

Prep is rushed, harried, lube cold where it smears over Lee’s ass and drips between them, and he cries out when the first finger breaches him, broad and long, begs for _more, another, c’mon Rich please_ , until Richard is hushing him with kisses, lips moving slow and sweet in perfect juxtaposition to the fast and rough way he fingers Lee open. Lee sucks on Richard’s tongue and Richard nips at his lower lip, retracts his fingers and pushes two in without warning. Lee’s back bows, spine curving, and he groans, “Oh god, _yeah_ ,” pushing a hand between them to work at his cock.

Lee hisses through the stretch of three, sucks at Richard’s neck until the discomfort dissipates and he’s grabbing at Richard’s hair and tilting his head back, begging, “Now, now, fuck me now, Rich, need your cock.”

“I don’t have a condom—”

“Don’t care,” Lee whines, and he doesn’t, trusts Richard enough to know that he hasn’t been fooling around with anyone else, that he’d never even _think_ about that. He sits up and fumbles behind for Richard’s cock, finds the lube hidden in a messy pile of sheets and pours some onto his hand. He slicks up Richard’s cock and keeps eye contact, files away every blink of Richard’s eyes, every jolt of pleasure that runs across his face like the thin branches of a lightning bolt. He jerks Richard a few times, slicking him up, and rubs the head along the divide of his ass before letting it catch on the rim of his hole. He holds it steady as he bears back, biting his lip and grunting as it pops past the initial ring of muscle, going slow, slow, it’s been too long, far too fucking long.

“Lee,” Richard breathes, and his hands are everywhere: Lee’s shoulders, sides, thighs, his cock, his face. He’s in awe, like he is every time they do this, and Lee loves it almost as much as he loves the man himself. “God, you—you look incredible.”

“So big,” Lee gasps, mostly because he can’t help it. He bottoms out with a deep exhale, plants his hands firmly on the pillows on either side of Richard’s head. “You feel fucking amazing.”

“So do you.” Richard looks up and Lee looks down, feeling his jaw drop as he starts to move, rocking his hips in slow, calculated thrusts. When he pushes his torso lower the head of Richard’s cock brushes just right, and Lee gasps, does it again and again until they’re both panting, trembling, Richard clutching onto him and Lee spreading his legs wider.

Richard begins to arch up, meet Lee thrust for thrust, and Lee buries his face in the crook of Richard’s neck, whines out, “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” and rocks their bodies together, concentrating on the slow, heavy drag of Richard inside him, pushing deep and filling him up.

“Let me see you,” Richard says, petting at Lee’s hair, and his hand slides down, grips at the swell of Lee’s ass and squeezes.

Lee struggles up, drunk on pleasure, and grips onto the headboard, letting his other hand fall to Richard’s chest to prop himself. up. He doesn’t wait, doesn't give Richard any warning, just begins riding him hard, seeking jolt after jolt of pleasure as he tosses his head back and moans, panting with each dull slap of their skin together, and Richard’s hands come up to rest heavy and grounding on his hips, holding Lee still as he rocks up.

“So close,” Lee gasps out, but he doesn't reach for his cock yet, lets the not-enough heat of arousal build and build as it bobs between them. “Richard—”

“Touch yourself,” Richard rasps, and his fingers come up to toy with Lee’s nipples, making Lee hiss and push forward. “C’mon, baby, let me see you come. Missed it so much, fuck, missed _you_ , Lee.”

Lee does, letting out a sob, and it doesn't take long, only a few rough pulls of his hand and he’s coming hard, writhing and moaning, each pass of his cock getting slicker and filthier until it becomes too much and he lets out, hangs his head and breathes hard.

Richard flips them deftly and Lee offers no resistance, only lifts his legs and grabs onto the pillow, watching Richard through hazy, post-orgasm eyes and offering words of encouragement until, finally, Richard is stuttering out a groan, jerky thrusts slowing as he pushes deep, jaw dropping and eyes squeezing shut as he comes, and the pulse of Richard’s cock and the hot, slick rush of it makes Lee suck in a breath and clench.

He grabs for Richard’s face, pulls him in for a kiss, one that grows lazier the more their heart rates return to normal. With one final peck Richard pulls away, eases himself out, and Lee clenches around nothing as he closes his eyes, squirming at the first warm slide of come down the divide of his ass. Richard’s watching, he knows, can feel the heat of his gaze, and he smiles, pushes out a little just to earn a throaty groan and the gentle touch of fingers to his hole.

“You can lick it out if you want,” Lee teases, spreading his legs a little more and arching his hips up. They’ve done that only once, and it had been Lee who had done it, but he knows that Richard wants to try it, too.

“Next time,” Richard says, and Lee lifts up, looks at him. Lee misses the long hair that gets sex-mussed, misses the beard or the stubble, but none of it truly matters, not when this Richard, the sex-flushed and sated one, the one who isn't afraid to let his guard down and let every vulnerability or emotion play across his face like it’s an open nerve, who isn't afraid to be worried or nervous or self-conscious about how other people view him, is the one that only Lee ever gets to see. “As much as I’ve missed the sex, I’ve missed one thing more.”

“Oh?” Lee waggles his eyebrows and grins lopsidedly. "And what might that be? My charming personality? My adorable face?”

Richard laughs, the deep, honest one people don’t hear very often, and crawls back towards Lee, bracing a hand on either side of him and looking down. “More than that, you giant ham. I’ve missed cuddling.”

“Then why didn't you say so?” Lee tugs at Richard’s arm until Richard collapses, and he contorts them until they’re comfortably pressed together, sticky skin to sticky skin. He drops a kiss to Richard’s forehead, strokes down his arm. “I’ve missed cuddling, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is here (endofadream)! As always, reviews are appreciated and helpful <3


End file.
